


They Forced Icarus Too Close to the Sun

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2b2t, Abandonment, Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchy, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Tragedy, Army, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Child Abandonment, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), FitMC adopts Tommy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied Manipulation from Dream, Rebellion, Teen Angst, Tommy becomes a leader of an army, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like glatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Tommy runs away and encounters a man who is just like Techno, in the sense that he's also all for anarchy. Except, this dude is a bit cooler than most adults.Oh, and a big perk is that he helps takes care of him. And, he actually values his opinions. And, he is a pretty cool father-uncle figure.[Damn. Tommy realizes how many issues he has in reality. Well, that's okay. DSMP will be burned down to the ground, anyways!]
Relationships: Tommyinnit & FitMC, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 42
Kudos: 685
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Purrsonal Picks





	They Forced Icarus Too Close to the Sun

Tommy left Dream SMP. He couldn’t handle being there anymore. He couldn’t handle having to deal with the judgemental stares and passive-aggressiveness thrown his way. He  _ knew  _ that he might’ve been a bit annoying, if not a bit emotionally unstable, but what else did they really expect when they got a teenage boy involved with multiple wars that he shouldn’t even  _ had  _ to have gone through, in the first place?

Tommy left with a small bag full of the bare necessities; Ghostbur helped him pack, and cried when he sent him off.  _ ‘Please be safe, Tommy…’  _ He begged. Tommy just nodded in response, before starting his journey.

His horse Kylo was incredibly fast and intelligent, so travelling safely and conveniently was much easier than expected. They took breaks in the middle sometimes, Kylo neighing as he was fed wheat, apples, and carrots. Sometimes the animal lightly poked his human companion with his snout, when Tommy looked sad.

The journey was long, however.

But, eventually they were able to come upon a plot of land that bore evidence that people had lived there. Granted, its surroundings were incredibly griefed; many large holes presumably from creepers and TNT, large obsidian pillars, random blocks placed on the ground and hovering in the sky. Tommy realized where he was.

He should be scared.

_ But he wasn’t. _

For some reason, he felt like he belonged there. Like… it was  _ calling out to him. _

And so, he proceeds to travel deeper into the land known as 2B2T, an area known for its brutality to newbies, violence, and  _ anarchy.  _ Tommy was not scared. 2B2T was a land of infinite respawns, unlike the Dream SMP, so he did not fear death; he would come back, anyways.

He looked at the sights, finding it oddly… beautiful.

It was odd. Technoblade, his brother, an anarchist, did things just like people of 2B2T did--blowing everything up when he deemed it to be necessary--but yet, he found the people of 2B2T to be much more  _ interesting.  _ And, although he had not encountered anyone  _ yet,  _ he felt as if the land and inhabitants were much more welcoming here.

Yes, there was more violence going on, but they had a sense of  _ community.  _ When you joined a Faction, the faction would all have your back; betrayal was considered atrocious and cowardly. But, in the Dream SMP, it was every man for themselves. Even if you were allied with another player, said-player could betray you at any minute; 2B2T had a sense of honor, when it came to being comrades with one another.

  
  


So, when the Sun goes down, and a notorious member of  _ Spawn Masons  _ comes to visit him, he immediately agrees. Because, the man was not just anyone,  _ no,  _ the man was  _ FitMC.  _ He was a legend among men, even Techno himself held an immense amount of respect for the pseudo-Historian/Duelist. He was given a shulker box of incredibly OP loot, and Tommy grinned.

“Damn! I’ve never seen a shulker box before!” He commented.

Fit raised his eyebrow. “For real? They’re pretty common here.” He hummed.

Tommy shrugged. “Well, where I come from, Dream SMP, we’re not allowed to go to the End, so..  _ You know.  _ Except for some reason,  _ Dream  _ is allowed to have them.”

Fit snorted. “Dream? The Parkour guy? I could easily beat him in a fight.”

Tommy chuckled. “I’d hope so Big Man. You’re literally a legend in those lands.”

“Oh, for real? Didn’t think word about anything remotely 2B2T-related spread past these borders.” Fit mused. “Anyways, what made you decide to leave that place? Sounds like it was relatively more peaceful there than  _ here. _ ”

Tommy suddenly stops in his tracks, hands twitching, and pupils shaking. Fit suddenly feels like he overstepped his boundaries and is about to apologize, before Tommy starts speaking.

“It’s a long story, but essentially what happened was this… Me and my brother Wilbur wanted to start our own country, and so we did, and we named it _L’Manburg._ But then, Dream himself declares that we _can’t_ do that. Then the first War of the Server happens--fun fact, one of our allies actually was a Traitor--his name’s Eret. Thankfully, at some point we were able to sign a Peace Treaty, but obviously not without problems. During that time frame, I challenged Dream to a Bow Fight. _I lost. Lost my first canon life, mind you._ Anyways, we hold an election, but this guy named Schlatt ends up winning. He exiled us, and we were forced out of L’Manburg, which was renamed to just _Manburg._ Then, we created an underground country named _Pogtopia._ It consisted of me, Wilbur, my former best friend Tubbo, Wilbur’s Fox son Fundy. At some point, Fundy also “ _leaves_ ” us. Turns out he was just acting as a Spy for our sake, plus Tubbo became Schlatt’s right hand man, but he also worked as a spy for us. Then, he holds a Festival to try and gain the favor of the people and apparently Schlatt knew what Tubbo was doing the whole time. He got Techno, _someone I thought was our ally at the time, mind you,_ to execute Tubbo with Fireworks. But anyways, at some point, all of us get tired of Schlatt’s bullshit--his own VP joined our side--and we all form an alliance with one another to take him down--we enlisted Technoblade’s help. Schlatt died of a fucking heart attack of all things, _can you believe it?_ Anyways, continuing on, we elect Wilbur as new President, but then _he_ chooses _me_ as President, but then I transfer the position to Tubbo. During Tubbo’s speech, Wilbur just… _disappears._ Turns out, he’d been planning to destroy Manburg from the beginning. Our so-called _Dad, Phil,_ comes in and tries to stop him, but he fails, and he’s forced to kill Wilbur as he begged Phil to do so. Then, Techno, my other supposed-brother, summons a bunch of Withers. Tubbo is killed with Fireworks once again.

I think worst of all is that Techno called me Theseus. Because if you know the story of him…”

Fit flinched. “ _ Yeah. I know.  _ You said Techno is your brother?”

Tommy sighed quietly. “Adoptive brother. I think he lost that title when he killed Tubbo with Fireworks for the first time; Tubbo and I aren’t exactly friends anymore, but he executed his own ally, so…” His voice faded.

Fit doesn’t know how to feel about this. Turned out there was much more to the boy then he initially thought. The boy had a lot more experience in war and chaos than he thought. It only gets worse, when Tommy continues to tell his story.

“But, after the whole… war thing, two new people join, and things are peaceful for a little bit. But, Dream blows up his friend, George’s house, and blames it all on me. He got Tubbo to exile me. While secluded on an island by myself, Dream sometimes came over and told me to take off my armor, and drop my tools. Then he’d blow it up or light it on fire. My brother, or I guess Ghost-brother,  _ Ghostbur,  _ told me I’m being manipulated and gaslighted because I was apparently losing my own sense of self-identity. He told me to leave because he didn’t want to see me suffer from Dream anymore. Which leads me…  _ here. _ ”

FitMC is a normally very calm and collected dude, but hearing all about what happened to the boy in his time on another server makes him angry. Granted, his time at 2B2T probably wouldn’t be as great, but at least there was a sense of respect and kindness within different communities and factions and allies; besides, 2B2T was  _ meant  _ to be a place of anarchy. This Dream SMP was  _ not.  _ But yet, they are getting literal children involved.

Fit had a sudden urge to shank Dream.

Who the  _ fuck  _ in their right minds thinks emotionally manipulating and gaslighting a child is  _ okay?  _ Even 2B2T’s Admins and Owners never approved of that, and that is  _ definitely  _ saying something, seeing as they are and  _ were _ literal beings of chaos and anarchy, and everything disorder.

But they  _ never  _ would have approved of something like  _ this. _

FitMC knows that as shitty as some of the people of 2B2T were, all of them had a  _ sliver  _ of morality left in them; Child Abuse & Manipulation was definitely on their Blacklist, for  _ sure. _

Fit wonders if he should gather up everyone on the land to raid the Dream SMP. Tommy snorted at the idea, and told him to do whatever he wanted, and just to leave the neutral parties and Schlatt alone…  _ “I couldn’t care about people like Phil.”  _ Fit quotes.

Fit grinned at the prospect of being able to destroy another server, but with  _ justifications  _ this time. It seemed like it was time to train Tommyinnit to be a great and powerful warrior, to rise from the darkness.  _ (The pair of Wings does not go unnoticed by Fit. At first, he thought it was an Elytra, but Tommy did tell him that he’d never been to the End; he’s only seen a few handful who had wings naturally--turns out Tommy was one of them.) _

* * *

Tommy is given personal sparring lessons, and lessons on how to Nether Trap, and trap others with Bedrock, and learns the essential tips to learning how to fight with Nether Crystals.  _ ‘Keep them away from your feet…’ Fit’s voice rang out in his head.  _ He learns a variety of other tips and tricks from others of the faction he was now a part of.

Then comes the time when Tommy is exposed to the server. He was kept in the shadows as to not alert other Factions to his presence. He was taught to become a fierce, loyal, but also sympathetic and charismatic Leader and Ruler.

He found himself being able to make allies with various people from around the lands--whether they were independent Anarchists, a Former Legend and Myth, or an  _ enemy  _ of  _ Spawn Masons.  _ Tommy just simply managed to draw in all sorts of people, and that was something that the Dream SMP mistakenly ignored when they exiled the boy.

Needless to say, he makes a name for himself.

Tommyinnit, or just  _ Tommy,  _ better known as the First Leader of the Overworld Operations; Tommy had connections all around the world, and he’s not afraid to utilize that.

_ He may be weak by himself, but with a pack of Wolves by his side, he would not go down easy. _

* * *

Tommy looked at his army from above. He grinned. The inhabitants of Dream SMP would dearly regret exiling him in the first place.  _ Especially Dream. That bastard. _ He equipped his Enchanted Netherite Helmet and Elytra and held up his sword to silence the group.

"I know that we all come from different factions, and have tensions with others. But now, we must band as one to bring anarchy to the DSMP!" He shouted. "Let's bring anarchy straight to them!  _ Down with the government! _ "

The resounding yells and shouts were deafening, and Tommy chuckled. Nether Crystals were blown up to mark the beginning of the fall of DSMP. 

  
  


_ (Techno had always hated governments. _

_ Maybe he would be proud of Tommy for once, after this.) _

  
  


“Tommy! Why are you doing this!” Techno growled. He hates governments, yes, but many of his allies and acquaintances reside in Manburg, and despite his tendency to shrug off threats, he took ones against his friends quite seriously. “We are your friends and family!”

Tommy scoffed, and in the background the 2B2T players rolled their eyes. “Are you really? Your words and actions sure don’t show that! Killing my former best friend, then getting me involved in wars, and blaming me for my trauma, yeah  _ sure!  _ You all are  _ definitely  _ my friends and family!”

Everything comes to them in a flash. 

The inhabitants of the Dream SMP wondered when everything changed. When their own desires came before the wellbeing of the children. They want to go back in time, but they cannot. The damage has been done to Tommy already. They will graciously accept their deaths, because they are aware of what they inevitably caused. They will not go  _ without  _ a fight, however. They wield their weapons and tools, ready for war.

Tommy flies down with Fit right besides him. As Tommy yelled the battle cry, the Anarchists took flight.

It is the beginning of the end of the Dream SMP.

**Author's Note:**

> 2B2T TOMMY AND FITMC POGGERS!!!  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)


End file.
